Revolution Pro Wrestling: Fiction
by TJA-Defaulted21
Summary: Welcome to Revolution Pro Wrestling: Fiction, where superstars all across the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse come to battle it out to prove why they are the elite of the elite.


**_Welcome to Revolution Pro Wrestling : Fiction!_**

**_This is a Fictional Wrestling Company created for characters across all genres of entertainment - Television, video games, books, sports and e.t.c. This chapter contains the male and female part of the roster for RPW : Fiction. Also feel free to Review or PM me if I said or got anything wrong. Seeya at the bottom guys._**

**_Current Male Championships_**:

RPW Fiction World Heavyweight Championship: VACANT

RPW Fiction Radius Championship: VACANT

RPW Fiction Section X Championship: VACANT

RPW Fiction World Tag Team Championship: VACANT

**_Current Female Championships:_**

RPW Fiction Womens Championship: VACANT

RPW Fiction Womens Tag Team Championship: VACANT

**_Male Roster_**:

"The X-Ecuter" Megaman.Exe (Megaman Battle Network)

Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)

Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

Nero (Devil May Cry)

Red Savarin (Solatorobo: Red the Hunter)

Silver (Pokemon G2/Adventures)

Alex Mason (Call of Duty: Black Ops).

Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)

Frank Woods ( Call of Duty: Black Ops)

Pewdiepie (Youtube)

Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto)

Arnold Ragudos (OC)

Alex Ragudos (OC)

Rocko Wallaby (Rocko's Modern Life)

Rex (Dinosaur Kings)

Carver Hawke (Dragon Age)

Kappa Mikey (Kappa Mikey)

Max (Dinosaur Kings)

Asem Asuno (Mobile Suit Gundam AGE)

Bam Margera (Jackass!)

Sidney Crosby (NHL)

Brandon DiCamillo (Jackass!)

Gingka Hagane (Beyblade Metal Saga)

Light Yagami (Death Note)

Kendall Knight (Big Time Rush)

James Diamond (Big Time Rush)

Carlos Garcia (Big Time Rush)

Logan Mitchell (Big Time Rush)

George Beard (The Adventure of Captain Underpants)

Harold Hutchins (The Adventure of Captain Underpants)

Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers)

Solf J. Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Frank Archer (Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)

Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia)

**_Women's Roster:_**

Ryüko Matoi (Kill la Kill)

Carrie White (Carrie)

Velvet House (OC)

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater)

Cynthia (Pokemon)

Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers)

Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)

Taiga Aisaka (Toradora!)

Lisa Weston (OC)

Ellie Langford (Dead Space)

Jessica Wilson (OC)

Flannery (Pokemon)

Elena Miyazawa (Wanna Be The Strongest In The World)

Mandy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

Selena Richardson (N/A)

Sakura Hagiwara (Wanna Be The Strongest In The World)

Millia Rage (Guilty Gear)

Kyoka Jirou (My Hero Academia)

Nicole Argasen (OC)

Katie Argasen (OC)

**_Special Events_****:**

RPW No Holds Barred

RPW High Stakes

RPW Road To Thunder

RPW When Thunder Strikes

RPW Summer Sizzler

RPW Uprising

RPW Enter The Dragon

RPW New Territory

RPW Global Wars UK

RPW Christmas Cracker

**_Tag Teams/Stables:_**

C.K.Y - Bam Margera and Brandon DiCamillo

Poke - Flow - Cynthia and Flannery

Treehouse Comix Inc.- George Beard and Harold Hutchins

Jeweled Felines - Lisa Weston and Jessica Wilson

D-Team - Max and Rex

Sweet Diva- Selena Richardson, Elena Miyazawa and Sakura Higawara

Armed Vanguards - Frank Woods and Alex Mason

Cute and Dangerous - Nicole and Katie Argasen

Big Time Rush - Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond and Kendall Knight

Team A.F.K- Arnold and Alex Ragudos

Amestris Military - Frank Archer and Solf J. Kimblee

**_Shows:_**

Wednesday Night Warfare - FreeSports

**_Background Info_****_/Other On-Air Personnel_****_:_**

Commentators: Tom 'Syndicate' Cassell (Youtube), 'Smexy' John Mitrovic (OC) and 'The Honest One' Miguel Cassanova (OC)

Backstage Interviewers: Harry 'W2S' Lewis (Youtube) and Will Mckenzie (The Inbetweeners)

RPW: Fiction General Manager: Lance Lewis (OC)

Owner: Andy Quildan

Acronym: RevPro, RPW

Headquarters: Portsmouth, England

**_Oof! I thought I'd never finish this chapter. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to share your thoughts. Hopefully the next chapter'll be a bit longer_** **_than this one was._**

**_I tried to get as much info as possible from RPW itself, though I had to be a bit creative on a few occasions but most of the stuff is from RPW _****_itself._**

**_I will try and make a forum for this but no promises though._**

**_TJA-Defaulted21Out!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
